everyday heroes natasha
by peaches849
Summary: on first chap


Everyday Heroes- Natasha's story

By Peaches849

**Disclaimer: **I do not own power rangers, just the stories that are written with them.

**Author's note:** We had an assembly called 'Be the Change' at school. I know some people think they are stupid, but I like them. It inspired me to write a few stories about people who make a difference in others lives. I decided to use characters from power rangers to show their own powers, not the ones that were given to them. I'll most likely be adding new stories as I get more ideas, but don't expect anything big the first time. Hope you guys like my first story in the 'Everyday Heroes' series.

_First day… again! You can do this! _Natasha told herself over and over again. _You've done this before! You'd think it would get easier after the 10__th__ time!_

But, it didn't. Even though it was Tasha's 13th time starting at a new school, it never got easier remembering teachers' names, remembering a new locker combo, navigating from class to class in a school that seemed to get bigger and bigger with every step she took, and keeping up grades that seemed impossible to get because the information kept changing from school to school. In one school she would have to take a class over and in another she would have to scrabble to pass because she had no idea what the teachers were even saying or if they were speaking English at all.

Even worse was lunch. In classes, she didn't need to worry as long as she listened to the teacher and ignored all the comments buzzing around her about the 'new girl.' But at lunch, you picked your own seat, your own fate. If you sat at the wrong seat, you could get yourself into some serious trouble. At the age of 11, Tasha had been beaten because she had sat in a drug dealer's seat. From then on, Tasha had learned to watch everything and everyone.

Today she was lucky. Tasha came out of the lunch line and found a table where no one was sitting. Cautiously, Tasha put her tray down and looked to see if anyone was going to storm over and throw her out of it. No one even noticed her.

_Good. Maybe I'll be able to sit here everyday!_ It was a pain to have to find a new seat to sit at everyday when you had no friends to sit with.

Suddenly, she heard laughter coming her way. She looked up to find two girls headed to her table. The peach toned girl wore a pink jumper while the Asian girl wore a yellow shirt and jean shorts. They sat down at the far end of the table.

_Oh God!_ Tasha thought as the Asian girl waved over 4 guys. _Please don't let me be sitting in one of their seats! _She surveyed them with a quick glance as they walked over to the table. The boy in blue with glasses didn't look too dangerous, but then again, looks came be deceiving. The African American boy wearing bold clothing with black designs looked quick and smooth. But the two that stood out were the boys wearing white and red. If anyone could do damage, they could.

The table we shared had 8 seats, 4 on either side. Here's how the seating arrangements went. The girl with short brown hair in the pink jumper sat at the other end of the table on the opposite side of me. Next to her was the boy in the white tank with the mullet. Then, the African American boy sat next to him, talking to the girl in yellow who sat diagonal to him. On the right side of her was the buff boy in red and on her left the boy clad in blue with glasses.

_Please, don't let them have anymore friends to invite over!_ Tasha pleaded with God as she inched as far away as possible from the red t-shirted boy next to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jason glanced over at the girl to his right. She was hunched over her tray, head on her balled up fist, black shoulder length hair covering her face, looking in the opposite direction. He could she tension in her arm.

_What is up with her?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She could feel his gaze as if he was sending out heat waves with his eyes.

_Please don't come over here! Please!_

Taking a chance, Tasha looked over. The boy wasn't staring at her anymore. He had joined in on the conversation going on around him.

_They look like they are close friends. I wonder what that feels like, to even have friends at all._

She tried to calm herself down so that she could eat her salad. She had skipped breakfast that morning because of nerves and if she didn't get control of herself, she'd end up skipping lunch, too.

As she began to pick at her food, a shadow fell over her tray. Tasha looked up.

'You're sitting in Skull's seat!' the biggest boy she had ever seen in her life bellowed at her.

_'God, why have you forsaken me?'_

'Right,' she managed to mumble as she grabbed her folders in her left hand and tray in her right. I mean, what new girl in her right mind wouldn't scramble to do what she was told by a guy who must have weighed at least 300 lbs?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He watched her eyes grow as wide as saucers.

_Poor girl!_ he thought. _She doesn't even know that Bulk is all talk and no real threat._

Jason stood up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 'Bulk, you and I both know that you and Skull are only trying to give …' he looked at her.

'Natasha,' she supplied.

'Natasha a hard time,' he finished. 'Now go before I get angry,' he threatened, knowing that that would be all persuasion the two 'bullies' would need to get a move on.

At this, Tasha flinched.

_What did I do wrong?_ Jason wondered.

'It's no problem,' the new girl said. 'I'm done eating.' With that, she left the group behind at the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_How did I get in between two hormonal boys?! Oh yeah, the seat I picked obviously wasn't the right one to pick!_

A fight! She had almost caused a fight on her first day!

_This is going to be worse than I had thought!_

Tasha looked back at the seat that had caused so much fuss. The boy in red and his friend clad in bold colors had stretched their legs out over the remaining two seats on both sides of the table, making 'Bulk' and 'Skull' look for other open seats.

_It was nice of him to stick up for me,_ she thought of the one in red. _And I acted like an idiot!_ She wanted to slam her head against the wall beside the tray return window. _He was being nice and I ran for cover like a dog with its tail between its legs!_

_You have to go thank him!_ one voice told her.

_No!_ another cried. _He must already think you're delusional. No need to go embarrass yourself anymore!_

_You're being rude!_ the first voice shot back.

Of course the 1st voice won. If there was anything at all Tasha had learned it was that you should be as courteous as possible. It makes others feel good.

So, she cautiously walked back over to the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'What bullies!' Jason said in disgust.

'Bulk and Skull have become worse since Spring Break ended,' Kim stated thoughtfully.

'They haven't been harassing you again, are they?' Tommy asked with a bit of anger.

'No,' Kim smiled at his protectiveness.

'But they've been an awful lot worse to other kids,' Trini put in.

'Yeah, kids who don't have a knight in shining white armor to come to their rescue!' Zack joked, causing Tommy and Kim to blush!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tasha stopped halfway back to the lunch table.

_I can't do this!_ She freaked. _Look at them! They are laughing and having such a good time. I don't fit in. Why am I going over there again? Because he deserves an apology and a thank you,_ Tasha reminded herself, looking at the boy in red.

Gathering her courage, she fixed her gaze on the boy and took a step forward.

As if sensing her movement, the boy she was fixated on looked up from his conversation with his friends. His eyes locked on Tasha's and she froze.

Only halfway regaining her brain, she mouthed 'thank you' and raced from the cafeteria.

Tbc

This was just an idea that jumped into my head. If it's bad, let me know and I'll work on it. Please review!


End file.
